The Adventure Team: Ghost Hunting
by jumpdancing
Summary: A group of friends go ghost hunting with some Percy Jackson characters. DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Percy Jackson characters. Rated T for some swearing and violence. Co-written by Mosspool123. Please Review. Flames allowed.
1. Introdution

Sam, Savy, Jay, Hunter, Brooke, Trav, and Nico, a group of ghost/myth hunters on many adventures throughout the world. All with different personalities make an interesting group, with their own magical abilities.

Sam has sea green eyes with long black hair that goes down to her waist. Her personality is sarcastic, immature, unpredictable, can get bitter. Her talent is sensing spirit attached to water.

Savannah has bright blue eyes with long blonde hair that goes a little past her waist. Her personality is energetic, calm, sweet, competitive, can get mean if she needs to. Her talent is reading nature and understanding everything.

Jay looks like an Asian with black hair and brown eyes and short hair. His personality is mean, likes to swear a lot, and likes hurting things. His talent is sensing spirits.

Hunter has blue eyes and short blonde hair. His personality is energetic and calm. His talent is time travel.

Trav has blue eyes and longish blonde hair. His personality is calm, nice, and immature. His talent is making girls like him.

Nico is from Percy Jackson.


	2. The Meeting

"This week we have four places to investigate." Brooke said. "The first one is the old house on Cedar lane, PA. The family felt dark energy there, and left the house. They said it felt as if the energy just kept dragging them back in anyway it could. Everyone there has had experiences in the house." "I think this would be a good house to investigate first." Jay said. Savanna and Sam agreed. "What else happened there?" Trav asked. "Well," Brooke said, "The owner of the house, Gertie has had her hair pulled while standing in the basement, and they have had a litter of kittens that would follow things on the wall that weren't there. Gertie's son Ace and her two daughters Kay and Destiny had even more happen to them. Ace has seen and heard stuff, and he said he and Destiny saw a tall shadow figure late at night pass over Kay's door when nobody else was up. Kay said she saw a dark shadow in between two tall trees that looked kind of like Batman-" "I LOVE BATMAN!" Sam yelled. "Shut up Sam!" Nico said. "And as she was unpacking her boxes from moving" Brooke continued "The box in front of her three of the flaps folded in perfectly as if someone had done it."

"The second place is called the hunting house, this house is right next to the Cedar lane house, but this time it is not the house we are investigating it's the land. I was told that Ace and his sister's friend Lexi used to go play on it and find strange things. One of the things they found was a river/lake that would glow when it froze and random light darting around the forest along with bangs that didn't sound like guns. Ace even said one time he saw a ghost man trying to hunt a deer, but when he shot the gun he drifted off and disappeared." Brooke said. "Kay said she would see hovering lights in the forest above the land."

"The final one is the farm right below the other houses." Brooke said. "Please tell me they don't have cows!" Sam said with a worried look on her face. "Funny you bring that up, here the cows are possessed. Also they seem to just disappear or come up with strange things growing from them." Brooke said. "I hate cows." Sam yelled.

"Okay so for teams I was thinking for investigation one, we will have me as the tech guy filming stuff, Sam and Savy will watch the monitors, Jay and Hunter will be outside, and Trav and Nico will be inside." Brooke said. "For investigation two it will be me watching everything, Sam and Savy will be with me, Trav, Jay, Hunter, and Nico will be investigating. The third investigation will be me watching everything, Sam and Nico in the house, Jay and Trav in the corn fields, and Savy and Hunter in the cattle field." Sam asked "Do I have to go near the cows?" "No, you don't." Brooke said giggling.


End file.
